Miracles Do Happen
by YuriChan220
Summary: Just when Kitana's dream is about to get worse, a wonderful miracle happens. YURI, or what you people call it outside of Anime: LESBIANISM. For Major Mike Powell III
**Miracles Do Happen**

 **Pairing: Kitana x Jade**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! For the first time ever, I'm writing a fanfic for this franchise, featuring Kitana and Jade! Now, I discovered this couple by my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III and after finally watching the MK9 story mode, I can clearly see that Kitana and Jade are very close. The one line that I love the most from Jade is, "I'm more of a sister to Kitana than you." when she defeated Mileena.**

 **So, rants aside, I hope you all enjoy this piece. Especially you, Mikey-kun~!**

Tossing and turning, Kitana couldn't sleep. She tried and tried as hard as she could to sleep, but something is definitely wrong. The princess is having a nightmare. She had been so restless recently that she's been having the same thing happen to her, at least 2 times. Now it's the third time and she couldn't get out of it.

 ****Kitana's Dream****

"Let us play, my sister," Mileena coos.

Kitana struggles with the chains that bind her from her wrists and legs. She is tied to a pole with heavy chains that even she can't get out of.

"Th-this is NOT what you call 'play'!" The princess shouts.

"Ohhhh, you'll find out soon enough~!" The Empress takes her chin and leans close to her. "After all, you and I are Shao Kahn's daughters, right~?"

"You're just a fraud!" Kitana shouts. "Shan Sung just created you from Shao Kahn's permission!" From the time she had discovered that Mileena is a clone, Kitana was also surprised that Shao Kahn wasn't her father all along. Her real father had been killed by the Emperor's hands and took his queen as his wife.

The Empress cackles. "Oh, you! Even though I'm his creation, I'm still your sister. Which means, you should respect me or die!" She takes out one of her sais and points it at her. "As a matter of fact, I should have killed you a long time ago."

"I could say the same with you," Kitana growls.

"Enough." Mileena takes out her other sai and licks one of the blades. "Now then, which part shall I eat first?" She traces her blades on Kitana's body, first on her chest. "Shall I sink my teeth on here?" She then points her blade on her arms and legs. "Or maybe I'll eat those?"

Kitana keeps on struggling as Mileena points the sai at her face.

"Oh, I know. YOUR HEAD!"

Kitana shuts her eyes tightly, embracing for the sharp blades to stab her. However, she hears something splatter. She opens her eyes and sees that Mileena's head had been cut off for some reason. And as a result, Mileena's body falls backwards with a loud thud being heard. She then sees a ninja star zoom past her and gets caught in the hands of someone very familiar.

"Ju ba!" the girl shouts out while posing and raising her ninja star.

Kitana's eyes widen. "Jade!"

The brunette runs towards the princess. "Kitana, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kitana answers. "But…I thought you were dead!"

Her friend smiles. "I'm still alive in your dreams, Kitana. Don't you realize that?" She goes over towards Mileena's corpse and grabs the key from her belt. She unlocks the chains, finally freeing the princess.

Kitana is totally speechless. From her two previous dreams, it's just with Mileena torturing her. How did Jade come in the picture?

"Jade…"

"It's alright, Kitana," her friend says as she hugs her. "She's dead. You don't have to worry about her any more."

"No, I mean, how…" This didn't make any sense. Why wasn't Jade in her previous dreams before?

"I guess they say that miracles happen sometimes," Jade replies as she pulls away to look at her friend.

 _A miracle…_ Kitana thinks to herself. _I was brought…a miracle…_

Jade gently takes cups her cheeks, leans in and gives her a soft kiss on the lips. After pulling away, she smiles at the princess. "This is your second miracle. I want to tell you…I love you. You're like a sister to me when we became friends. You deserve me more than Mileena. I'm sorry I didn't tell you until now."

Kitana shakes her head. "But…you're dead. How can I…"

"I know," Jade says sadly. "I may not be able to be with you in the real world, but I'll always be here in your dreams. Just remember that, my sweet."

The princess smiles and caresses Jade's cheek. "Of course, Jade. I will definitely remember." She never expected her best friend, who died at the hands of Sindel, confess her love to her, but it's better than having Mileena appearing in her dreams.

Both of them intertwine hands, lean in and lock lips. Kitana is happy with her two miracles. She got to see her best friend once again in her dream and then get a love confession from her, followed by a kiss. Overall, Kitana never wants to leave this dream.

* * *

 **A/N: Mm…I tried my best on this one, so please put in positive comments because this is my first time writing for this franchise. I don't know what other yuri couples I'll come up with for this, so I'll leave this as an experiment.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
